Jackal
by AnimeFanatic343
Summary: first story i wrote, i had a friend read it over and he lmao'ed but i won't post chapters 3-5 until it gets a review and 3-5 are longer, rated m for future blood and gore...and jokes and what not that arent for small child viewing
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so I am encouraging reviews and I would enjoy a few tips on where it could be improved, I'm not saying I will implement it but I will consider it. I decided to kick it off at the start of the school day.**

**No disclaimers for this, I have made up the characters and story line so I am pretty sure I own it.**

**Warning: flaming is discouraged on my stories, failure to comply will result in a visit from Chuck Norris P.S. You may be kicked**

Jackal walked to his class room and took his seat. Most people just hung out in the room, chatting with their friends, but Jackal just stared out the window. He was thought to be odd by most people. I guess if you consider a good sense of danger odd.

When the teacher walked in everyone took their seats and began taking notes. Suddenly, in the middle of class Jackal stood out of his seat and climbed the wall onto the ceiling like a lizard or insect. He crawled to the nearest vent and managed to get inside of it. Three seconds later the principal came in looking for him. "he went into the vents" said one of the male students. The principal rubbed his head and searched for him.

Jackal eventually reappeared after class and stretched his muscles "I swear those vents are shrinking." Jackal pulled out his lunch and went outside to a bench to eat. When he was finished he noticed a familiar figure in the distance, and walked towards it. "Hey Seiki." he said high fiving his childhood friend.

"What did the principal want" he asked with a few ideas already in mind.

"I may or may not have stolen the bolts off his tires...along with the doors" he replied putting his hands in his pockets and walking to the town.

Seiki scoffed and followed Jackal "Where are you going we going? School hasn't been let out yet."

Jackal walked through town into the market district. It was a windy day so he figured he may as well get a haircut to keep his hair from irritating him. "maybe I should color it" he pondered messing with his 5" long black bangs. "what color?" asked Seiki, who would never cut the blonde hair he loved so much. "Blue" Jackal responded as he came to a halt and 1 second later a man came tumbling backwards out of a bar as though he'd been punched.

"I could have fallen over" he said to Seiki as he started walking again. He walked into the salon and got a haircut along with getting it colored blue. The next day of school was going to be interesting.

The rest of his day went according to his everyday schedule. He went home ate dinner and went to bed.

He never really slept for long. He only needed about 4 hours of sleep then he could stay awake for a week. He spent the rest of the night walking through the silent town, as if he was patrolling for something. Most people never noticed, and when they did they dismissed it as a dream.

He was walking through the farm fields when he heard a growling sound from behind him. "there you are." he said as he turned to face the 12 foot tall chimera that stood before him. "Well aren't you a rare sight" Jackal snapped his fingers and a pillar of amethyst crystal rose up impaling the chimera. "if only you were a challenge" he dissipated the crystals and disposed of the dead chimera. He then went home and prepared for school.

Jackal was late to class the next day due to helping an old lady with groceries. When he finally made it too class he burst through the door and roundhouse kicked the teacher, which he would probably regret later, and sat in his seat. Everyone looked at him with dropped jaws at what he just did.

When the teacher got up he requested that Jackal go to the principal's office, and Jackal complied. On his way out he saw a girl sitting outside the door. Looking surprised at the boy with the short blue colored hair that had just entered class with a ruckas being immediately sent out

"wow" Seiki muttered, not expecting that to happen, but everything Jackal did usually happened for good reason. Once the teacher had lost his lightheaded-ness he announced a transfer student. He gestured for her to enter and she introduced herself as Naomi Kuroki. "Maybe this is why Jackal got himself sent away" he said to the student next to him.

Jackal: I actually just wanted to kick the teacher

Me: I don't care I write what I write so shut up and deal with it

Jackal: CAMOFLAUGE **disappears**

Me: O_o


	2. Chapter 2 Lunch

Warning: flaming will result in Zombies eating all the toilets on earth

-Lunch-

Jackal got his lunch and sat at his usual table with Seiki. "Jackal why did you kick the teacher?" he asked instantly with curiosity in his voice. Jackal said nothing as he continued to eat his poorly made, possibly alive, food. "It had to do with that new student didn't it" Seiki teased with a sly grin. Upon hearing that Jackal picked up a roll and threw it at Seiki.

"I'll hurt you Seiki" he said threateningly looking at Seiki

"Yeah right" he replied flinging rice at Jackal but missing and hitting the strongest kid in school, Kaz Bando. "oh crap"

This instantly led to a food fight while Jackal and Seiki snuck away before getting caught. Jackal and Seiki began exiting the school heading into town. "We ditch class too much" Seiki said with a chuckle. "Yet we pass" Jackal replied. They spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out at the mall.

"I'm hungry." Jackal said as his stomach growled loud enough for multiple people to hear. "lets go to that maid diner downtown" Seiki suggested with a slightly perverted grin. Jackal nodded in agreement, even though his thoughts about the place weren't as bad as Seiki's.

When they arrived Jackal just ignored everything and sat down to eat. Food was the only thing on his mind. Seiki started chuckling so Jackal asked him what was so funny. He got his answer momentarily when Naomi brought them their food.

"here's your food" she said setting down the plates. "hey, you that guy with the blue hair that kicked the teacher."

"Yeah that's Jackal" Seiki said as he sent him a text saying 'ask her out'

'chicken nuggets are camouflaged' he replied before literately inhaling his food, paying the check and walking, outside waiting for Seiki.

Seiki walked out and handed Jackal a paper with Naomi's phone number on it and said "I asked her out for you" Jackal took the paper and stuffed it in his pocket saying "your going to pay Seiki" he menacingly waved his fist before finding his way into the sewers, and to his house.

After getting his minimal amount of sleep Jackal went on his nightly patrol. He didn't find much so he decided to catch up on his homework, when he remembered the phone number. He put it in his phone contacts just in case. When he finished his homework he watched the tv until it was time to leave for school.


	3. Chapter 3

Jackal decided to get to school on time for once. He got ready and walked out the front door, only to be greeted by a familiar, bot so welcome, voice. "Hey Jackal" Upon looking to his left he spotted Naomi. "aw crap" he thought to himself.

He looked for a path of escape, but Naomi was right in front of him before he could get away. "lets walk to school together, Neighbor." she said tugging Jackal along by his wrist. When he had the chance, he slipped out his wrist free and replaced it with a cucumber so she wouldn't notice his getaway.

Jackal had to climb into his classroom through the window, which wasn't a pleasant climb. When Naomi got to school she let go of the cucumber and heard a _**thud**_. She turned around, saw the vegetable, and became furious with Jackal. He felt like he would be punch any second, so he hid in the corner closest to the door. When Naomi burst in angrily he was able to sneak out.

Naomi was roaming the halls looking for him while he hid in a closet. Naomi decide to call him to find out where he was at, and when she heard it ring for 3 seconds before silencing, she turned around to face the closet behind her. An evil smile grew on Naomi's face as she opened the closet went in and shut it before he had a chance to escape.

When she looked around she didn't see him, because he was propped against the ceiling. "Dammit" she muttered before Jackal start to sweat from hanging on the ceiling. "I'm screwed" he thought as a drop fell on her head. Naomi felt the drop and looked up and saw Jackal on the ceiling.

She pulled him down and pinned him on the ground and sat on him. "this floor isn't sanitary" he said having a slight fear of germs.

"I don't care" she said as she slapped him

"What the hell!" he yelled at her "Why'd you do that?"

"You ditched me on the way to school" she yelled back, slapping him again

"Ow!" he went to push her off but she restrained his arms.

"I'll let you free, but if you forget about our date tonight, or go near another girl, I'll harass you until you die" she threatened with an evil grin.

Okay he responded as she released him and he went to lunch. Jackal grabbed his lunch and sat down waiting for Seiki. When he finally came along they ditched school once again, and rigged the principal's car to get with...syrup. "we'll be in so much trouble" Jackal said as he heard a running sound from behind. "what the?" he muttered before Naomi tackled him to the ground.

"if you think I'm letting you cut class so that you can go out with this girl-" Naomi said before being cut off by Seiki.

"I'm a man!" Seiki shouted angrily.

"Oh..." Naomi got up and walked back to class

"Jackal...Why was Naomi tackling you?" Seiki asked slightly jealous that Jackal was getting more attention from females then Seiki.

"since YOU asked her out on MY behalf, she harasses me if I am near or look at another girl." Jackal said restraining the urge to strangle Seiki.

Seiki laughed as they went into town and headed to the park. "haven't been here in awhile" Seiki said inhaling the fresh air of the park. Jackal was about to sit on a bench when a fist came flying towards his face. He easily dodged and the fist hit the bench. "ow!" Seiki and Jackal looked at the attacker with a blank face and said "what do you guys want?" Jackal asked.

"To reclaim my place as school tough guy" said the courageous Zeshin Inao

"think before you attack Zeshin" said his older brother Jin "otherwise that might happen"

"Shut up Jin" Zeshin snapped "Jackal, fight me now!" He demanded.

"ok" Jackal accepted the fight request since there was nothing better to do

Zeshin charged him and jumped into a flying kick, but Jackal just grabbed his leg before he hit and threw Zeshin to the side. "that all you got?" Zeshin said as he got up and threw several punches at Jackal, but each one was either dodged or redirected off to the side. "Hold still Dammit!" Zeshin shouted

Jackal just kept dodging until Zeshin was worn out. "Jin help me" Zeshin said while he caught his breath then circled around behind Jackal and charged him while Jin went in for a right hook. Jackal ducked and grabbed Jin's fist and flipped him onto the charging Zeshin. "Too slow" Jackal said walking away.

Suddenly Jin and Zeshin stood up and charged him again only to be roundhouse kicked by Naomi. "Don't mess him up before our date!" she exclaimed before hugging his arm making him feel awkward as they walked through town. "I'd better get home" Seiki said grinning as he left. Once he was gone Naomi hugged his arm tighter.

"Why must you do that" Jackal asked with irritation in his voice.

"Because for our date we are having dinner at my house" She said smiling

"Oh damn" he said dropping his head thinking ' her parents will tear me to shreds'

"don't worry it won't be so bad" she said attempting to reassure him

As they arrived at the walkway to Jackal's house Naomi told him to go change into something fancy while she got ready. She wore her best t-shirt and jeans while Jackal wore a black t-shirt, red hooded jacket and black jeans.

When he went to knock on the door he fell into trap door


	4. Chapter 4

Jackal fell through a tunnel and landed at a dining table. "HOLY CRAP" he said as he looked around and saw Naomi and two older people, most likely her parents, sitting in the other two seats. They introduced themselves as Miki and Haruki Kuroki (Miki is the mom Haruki is the dad). "so your the boy that is dating my daughter." Haruki said with an intimidating look

"uhhh well-" Jackal started but was cut off by Miki

"This isn't the date, this is just an interview" she said smirking evilly

"Oh crap" he muttered as he sunk in the chair

Haruki smiled and said "Naomi the answer is yes"

Jackal sat there and said "yes to what?"

"the date is me staying at your house for the night" Naomi said smiling

Upon hearing that Jackal passed out and fell out of the chair. When he woke up he was lying on his bed in his house. He sat up and looked around, thinking 'whew it was just a dream'. He felt a warm wind on his neck and when he looked to his right, Naomi was laying there next to him, glaring at his face. Jackal screamed and jumped onto the ceiling and crawled to the kitchen.

Naomi went into the kitchen, following him and and sitting at the table. "aren't you going to make me dinner" she said smiling. He looked at her and dropped from the ceiling and began to cook some rice. She sat at the table looking around at his surprisingly neat house. "where are your parents" Naomi asked

"I'm an orphan, never met them" he said as he finished the rice and placed a bowl in front of her

"well, thats kinda sad" She replied

"yeah, not really. I stopped caring" he replied as he sat on the couch

Naomi finished eating then sat down next to him, causing Jackal to feel slightly awkward. He scooted down as far as he could down the couch and Naomi followed him. 'what's up with her' He thought as she cuddled up to him and fell asleep. Jackal decided to get his four hours and sneak away later.

Jackal woke up around 2:00 a.m. And attempted to sneak away but Naomi put him in a death hug nearly crushing him "...TEDDEH BARRR" she yelled in her sleep before loosening her grip. Jackal nearly suffocated in the hug. "well I'm not getting away," he muttered as she started to sleep talk again. "Maybe...should tell him...staying for the week...his house" Upon hearing this Jackal fainted and stayed that way the rest of the night.

When Jackal woke up Naomi had moved onto his lap, which made Jackal, for the first time, blush slightly. He tried to move her but she just wrapped her arms around him and didn't budge. Jackal was forced to cook breakfast while she was latched to his chest.

When she woke up she was sitting at the table on his lap while he whispered "get the hell off of me" she looked at him and whispered back "i don't think so, crackhead" she gently slapped him and ate breakfast. "by the way, in your sleep you said something about staying for the WHOLE WEEK!" he yelled slightly angry

"i'm not" she said smiling

"good" he replied

"I was going to tell you in one week that I am moving in permanently" she said going to the bathroom to change clothes while Jackal sat in the chair foaming at the mouth from trauma.

When she came back wearing shorts and a shirt that said "touch this and die-". He sat there still fairly unconscious, so Naomi decided to sit on his lap and nuzzle her head into his chest. 'damn he's hot' she thought to herself.

When he woke up and saw her on his lap...again "why" he asked her.

"why what" she asked him

"why are you so clingy to me" he replied

"because, you stand out, and I like that' she said smiling

"I'm not doing much standing right now" he said slightly irritated. She giggled and got off of him. He spent his Saturday morning as he usually would, watching tv. He sat down on the couch and turned on the tv to the syfy channel. Naomi snuggled up to him again, slightly irritating him. He tried to free himself, but she just forced his arm around her. 'how the hell is she stronger then me?' he thought.

Jackal suddenly saw Seiki climb out of the couch from between the cushions. Jackal passed out again from Seiki's sudden appearance. Naomi glares at Seiki and says "you made him pass out" but all Seiki could focus on was Naomi cuddling Jackal.

"Jackal...you work fast" he said grinning before Naomi kicked him from Jackal's house all the way across town to his house.

"Hopefully there will be no more interruptions" she muttered


	5. Chapter 5

Jackal was sneaking away while Naomi dealt with Seiki. He was about halfway out of the window when Naomi pulled him back in and hugged him tightly. "try to leave my sight again and you won't sleep right for a week. Upon hearing this Jackal complied, feeling as though his...cajones were in danger.

Jackal was thinking of a way to get out of her grip, when suddenly he had a plan. Even if it was only for a few minutes. "I'm going to go take a shower" he said thinking he would be able to get some alone time. "I'll join you" she said smiling as she ruined his plan. "...nevermind" he replied.

She hugged him tighter when he suddenly melted. "what the hell!" she yelled before passing out. Jackal walked through the front door seeing a puddle and Naomi passed out on the floor. "huh, she melted the clone...HAH" he proceeded with unpacking the groceries he bought and sitting on the couch. When Naomi woke up and looked around she saw Jackal sitting on the couch watching tv.

"What happened" she asked groggily

"you melted my clone" he replied

"Clone?" she was still groggy after 3 hours of unconsciousness

"yup, when you hunted me down at school I made a stop at the chemistry lab and mad a clone. I gave him my phone and sent him off while I stayed at Seiki's." he said grinning at his accomplishment

"meanie" she said as she sat next and went to cuddle him

Before she got close her head hit a glass wall and she rubbed her head while Jackal snickered. Naomi threw the wall across town hearing Seiki yell in pain. Naomi took some of the leftover glass and smacked Jackal in the head. "what was that for?" he asked her rubbing his head. "Just shut up" she replied.

The rest of the weekend consisted of jackal being hit with with objects every time he resisted Naomi's hugs. Not the best way to spend his weekend, but when school started he would find a way to avoid her. He was gonna fail epically.

Sunday night he managed to sneak away for a patrol. He had 1 or 2 run ins with low leveled monsters but other then that it was fairly quiet. Jackal returned to his home only to find Naomi sitting in a chair holding a baseball bat. "Crap" he said as Naomi whacked him and dragged him off to the bedroom.

She tossed him on the bed and put him under the covers. Once she brushed her teeth she got in bed next to him and put him in a chain hold hug, a hug specially designed by the C.G.W.W.L.T.F.H.G.A.A.N.A.(clingy girls who won't let their future husbands go anywhere at night association). She decided that if he wouldn't willfully stay put, then he would be forced. Although since he was S.P.E.C.I.A.L.(super peculiarly exposed crackhead in all locations) he would easily escape.

When they woke up to go to school Jackal had to force Naomi to wake up for school. When she finally woke up she groggily called him a pervert and slapped him before going to get dressed. Jackal had already made breakfast and eaten his portion of it. It took Naomi 16 minutes to eat simple rice and drink a glass half full of orange juice.

When they left for school Naomi immediately went to latch onto his arm butt he came to a halt and she missed. She pouted and walked over to him and grabbed his arm and walked to school with him, even though she had to struggle a bit to keep up.

"can you slow down a bit" she asked with her cutest face

"no" he said as he broke into a light jog "unless you wanna let go?"

"nevermind" she replied.

She may not have liked the quick pace but if other girls didn't see her latched onto his arms she would have to go on a killing spree of anyone who so much as winked at him. She continued to keep up with him until they got to school. They parted ways to their individual seats in the class room.

In the middle of class Jackal got out of his seat and laid down on the floor. A moment later Zeshin burst through the window landing a kick right where Jackal's seat was. He was confused upon not seeing Jackal but that ended when Jackal tossed him out the window and he fell 5 stories onto the dirt. "I'm trying to pretend that I am pretending to pretend that I am paying attention.

At the end of class Naomi went to tackle him but he closed the class door, thus slamming her face into it. He stood there looking at her while she started to cry. She put a rope around his leg and kicked him out the window and slowly reeled him back in. Once he was back in the school she hugged him so tight he heard a rib crack, but it was an easy heal.

She was a bit tired from the slight concussion she got from the door so she forced herself onto Jackal's back so he would have to give her a back ride home. When they arrived Jackal was unable to detach Naomi from his back. "let go dammit" he said trying to pry her off with a crowbar.

When she finally let go she plopped onto the couch and pulled him along. She moved onto his lap and fell asleep there. He decided he would be screwed if he resisted so he just went to sleep as well. Seiki climbed out of the cushions again only to be flung out the window, across town, to his house.


	6. Chapter 6

Jackal was staring out the window while the teacher taught, as usual, when suddenly men in black suits burst through the door followed by nerds. They announced that they were taking students to compete in the national honors intelligence test. They called off all of the clearly intelligent students then they said Jackal's name.

"say what" he said as he fell out of his chair

one of the men looked at him and said "you have an I.Q. Of 387, soooooo yeah"

upon hearing this the teacher passed out and everyone laughed. The men escorted Jackal to a big limo and they drove off. Jackal was somewhat relieved to be away from the school. Until Naomi climbed in through the sunroof and sat on his lap.

"uhhhh what!" he said as she massively cuddled up to him and the nerds shouted in unison "AS EXPECTED OF JACKAL-SAMA"

"drop the -sama suffix" he said irritatedly

"YES SIR" they replied

Naomi giggled as she wrapped her arms around him and fell asleep. When they arrived at the resort Jackal exited the limo with Naomi latched to his chest. He knew they were staying somewhere fancy, but not this fancy.

When they all went to their individual rooms Jackal had to share a one bed room with Naomi. "aw crap" he muttered to himself. He began saying it so much that it became his catchphrase. When Naomi woke up and saw the room she leaped with joy. Jackal, however, was less then ecstatic since it was already midnight.

Naomi went to the bathroom and changed into her pajamas while Jackal merely slept in pajama pants with crystals on them. Naomi immediately got perverted thoughts, such as: "hmmmm those will be easy to remove" or "i should totally pants him"

She went and laid down on the bed, while Jackal laid on the floor. Naomi pouted at this and pulled him up onto the bed. "If you sleep anywhere else then next to me, then you will regret it" she said menacingly. Jackal complied and went to sleep facing the ceiling. Before long Naomi had cuddled up to him and rested her head on his chest, inhaling his scent like a stalker.

Jackal woke up four hours later only to find Naomi on top of him while kissing his face and neck in her sleep. "...aw crap" he whispered as he was going to be stuck like that until she woke up.

Jackal sat there in silence until he felt Naomi kiss him smack in the lips. She stopped moving while basically making out with him. Jackal is lucky he is able breathe, otherwise he'd be screwed.

Jackal used his crystal abilities to pull the schedule of the trip into his hands so he could look it over. Everything seemed like normal, average times where Naomi would harass him. When he looked at the after lunch events there was free time for 3 hours. Naomi marked this as beach time. "Aw crap" he thought to himself.

The next morning Naomi woke up and realized that she was wrapped around Jackal, while kissing him, she shot off onto the floor and crawled under the bed. Jackal was dazed at hat she did so he crawled next to her.

"something wrong?" he asked as he looked at her blushing face

"...n-no" she said turning away

"oh? So now the great clingy Naomi has been silenced" he said jokingly

"shut up" she pouted back

Jackal chuckled and brought her out from under the bed and went over the schedule with her. She had some odd thoughts when he said beach time, like how he would pass out over her swimsuit. Jackal asked her what she wanted to do for lunch and she just licked him and said "I'd like to find out what your flesh taste like"

"ZOMBIE" he said running into the bathroom and locking the door.

He couldn't see anything because the lights were out. He turned them on and saw Naomi tied up in the shower. She was mumbling something incoherent and couldn't be understood. "wait a minute, if your there then who is-" Jackal was cut off by false Naomi's hand bursting through the door grabbing the handle to open it.

When the fake Naomi walked in she was pinned to the wall by her arms with crystals going through her shoulders. "why Jackal?" she asked before passing out

"damn fakes" he felt a sharp pain in his back when he checked there was a knife in it "talk about being stabbed in the back, which leads me to believe that the real Naomi is the fake and the fake is the real and she will kill me."

Jackal pulled the knife out and healed. The real fake Naomi began to get nervous before Jackal grabbed her and threw her to the moon through the window. "crap, what do I do with the real one." he said before thinking up a plan and quickly enacting it. He faded the spikes and sealed the wounds.

He laid her on the bed and waited for her to wake up. When she finally awoke the first thing she did was dropkick Jackal "You impaled my shoulders with crystals you meanie" she said before staring him down and threatening to neuter him if it happened again. "by the way how did you do that"

"illusion" he replied

Naomi looked at him the tackled him to the ground holding him there in paralysis hug for the next hour. When they were ready they decided to head to the beach. Jackal got in an average amethyst themed full body swimsuit. Naomi was in two-piece bikini that had leopard spots.


End file.
